1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for fastening a covering on a cylinder of a rotary printing press including at least one axially parallel channel in the cylinder, the channel forming a slot into which the ends of a covering can be inserted and removed, and a clamping member, which is arranged in the channel and is pressed radially toward the slot by means of several compression springs for fastening the covering, wherein adjusting elements, by which the clamping member is supported in a way that allows it to be radially displaced, are arranged at the ends of the cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 197 03 290 A1 discloses a device for fastening a covering on an impression cylinder of a rotary press. In this known device, a clamping member within an axially parallel channel of the cylinder body is pressed by compression springs radially outward against the walls of the channel to fix a covering between the channel walls and the clamping member. To clamp and unclamp the covering, the clamping member is adjusted radially towards the inside of the cylinder by setscrews located at its outer ends. In this clamped and unclamped position, the compression springs cause a deflection of the clamping rail towards the outside of the cylinder between the setscrews located at the ends.
Precisely in the case of narrow cylinders, such as one plate-around, double-width impression cylinders, the size or the diameter of the channel bore is limited. Due to the limited channel diameter, the size of the clamping rail and thus its stiffness are limited accordingly. If the clamping member is adjusted radially towards the inside of the cylinder by setscrews located at its outer ends for the purpose of clamping or bracing the covering, the convexity of the deflected clamping rail in the center region of the cylinder can project so close to the channel wall that the covering cannot be released or inserted.